


Share a Coke

by RosieDae



Series: Chicken Soup for the Soul(mate). [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7287511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieDae/pseuds/RosieDae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Darcy knows is that she's going to meet her soulmate over a can of Coke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Share a Coke

**Author's Note:**

> I was at my nannying job when I saw an ad for Coke... and instantly was inspired. This was actually pretty hard to write. I wasn't expecting it to be hard to write but some things just are!

Everybody knew that Darcy had an obsession with Coca Cola. Yes, she loved her coffee, but nothing could beat drinking an ice cold Coke on a hot day, or when she needed a refresher in the middle of the night when Jane was one one of her science benders.

Most people just thought that Darcy was obsessed with it’s refreshing, bubbly goodness. What they didn’t know was that Darcy was going to meet her soulmate over a can of Coke. So whenever the opportunity presented itself, she drank it in all it’s delicious glory. Whether it was a hot day, a cold day, rainy, or sunny, Darcy always had at least one Coke per day. Yes, it was an unhealthy habit, but it would lead her to her soulmate. She drew the line at drinking Coke in the mornings. That was just gross.

It only takes Natasha a week to figure out why Darcy drinks so much Coca Cola. She’s smart and observant and watches how Darcy always peeks around while she’s drinking her soda, hoping that somebody she hasn’t spoken to before will cross her path. They never discuss it, but Darcy knows that Natasha knows Darcy’s little secret.

When the ‘Share a Coke’ campaign launches, Darcy knows that it’s only a matter of time before she meets her soulmate. That’s when she really starts drinking Coke like its her job. She always makes sure that there is always one can in the fridge that says ‘Share a Coke with your Soulmate’ because those are the first words her soulmate will say to her. It’s of utmost importance that the opportunity is always there to happen.

She’s disappointed the first summer the Share a Coke campaign is around and she doesn’t meet her soulmate. However, Darcy knows that this campaign will stick around for a few more summers and she remains hopeful. However, she still can’t help from getting antsy. She’s impatient and at twenty-four, she’s waited longer than the majority of the planet. Statistically, fifty-four percent of people meet their soulmate before the age of twenty-two. That fact annoys Darcy greatly.

On nights when Jane up late in the lab and Darcy can’t leave, she daydreams over how she will meet her soulmate. She wonders what she says that makes him say her Words. She hopes it’ll be romantic, funny, sweet, and everything she’s ever wanted. Maybe it’s a hot day on the beach and he offers her a soda. When they meet, she knows that she’s the one that speaks first. It doesn’t stop her from daydreaming though.

Their first meeting is actually nothing like how she imagines. It’s midnight, she’s in her pajamas, and she yells at him.

* * *

Bucky doesn’t drink Coke all that often. In fact, he only drinks coke when he notices that there’s only one bottle left. He purposely does it because he knows that one day he’ll meet his soulmate over that last bottle. He can't wait to meet his soulmate, who is apparently very passionate about her Coca-Cola.

Growing up, it annoyed everybody he knew. His parents, sister, and even Steve would get frustrated whenever he took the last Coke. Later on, he realizes that maybe they wouldn’t have been so annoyed if he just restocked the fridge.

When he moves into the Tower, Bucky is pleasantly surprised when there is a healthy stock of Coke wherever he goes. He wonders who the supplier is, and hopes that maybe it’s his soulmate. The thought is ridiculous, but it doesn’t stop Bucky from hoping that it’s her.

He still takes the last Coke whenever he sees it, hoping that he’ll meet her. It annoys everyone in the Tower, and Bucky can’t help but enjoy the sibling-like bickering that occurs when somebody discovers that the Coke is gone. Clint threatens to dye the hair of whoever’s been taking the last can of Coke purple. Bucky decides that he likes Clint as long as he never finds out that its him that’s been stealing the coke.

Natasha, being ever so observant, notices Bucky checking the fridge and only taking Coke when there is only one left. Natasha starts stealing Cokes from all of Darcy’s stashes. Might as well make it happen faster, right? Having the two meet is worth the four dozen Coke cans stowed away in her fridge. Also, Darcy’s face when she notices her supply has dwindled from twelve to two is kind of hilarious.

Natasha has a weird sense of humor.

* * *

It’s close to midnight and all Darcy wants is a Coke. She needs the caffeine in her system, because she knows that Jane is about to go on one of her late night science benders. She figures that she might as well stay up for this one because she has no where to be in the morning. Darcy still needs to sort through paperwork anyway, and she might stop by Tony’s lab because Pepper gave her a few papers for Tony to sign.

Darcy knows there’s only one Coke left in the fridge and starts speed walking to the communal kitchen. Even though she put a sticky note on the last soda (it said, “Darcy’s Coke. Do not touch!”), she knew that her precious Coke was not safe from thief that had been stealing her Cokes.

Over the past few weeks, she noticed that her supplies of Coke stashed away throughout the Tower were getting dangerously low. She needed to restock soon or else she would be in trouble. Darcy didn’t know who the thief was, but she was determined to find out. This thief was ruining her chances of meeting her soulmate, and she couldn’t have that.

She’s practically running into the communal kitchen when she sees that somebody is stealing her precious Coke. He’s much bigger than her and Darcy has never seen him before. It doesn’t stop her from yelling at him.

“ _You! Don’t you dare steal my last Coke. I even put my name on it, you Coke thief!”_ She exclaims, pointing at the thief.

Either he doesn’t hear her (very unlikely, she’s a loud person), or he just doesn’t care. Darcy goes with the second option. She’s about to sputter more cries of indignation when she notices he’s pouring the soda into two glasses. She notices the glare of his metal arm in the dim lighting and instantly identifies the thief as none other than James Buchanan Barnes, who had recently taken up residence in the Tower.

Bucky slides her a glass and she gives him a dirty look.

“ _What? It says share a Coke with your soulmate.”_ He says. He shrugs and takes a sip of the Coke so nonchalantly Darcy never would have guessed he just said her words.

“You may be my soulmate, but you are still a Coke stealer.” Darcy says.

“I apologize, ma’am. May I steal a kiss?”

Instead of sharing a Coke, Darcy opts to share a kiss instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave some kudos and comments por favor!


End file.
